


Loveless Lovelies

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Loveless drabbles ranging from silly to serious to angsty to fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Fighters and Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Typical day for Ritsuka and friends.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless.

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Ritsuka-kun, what are you doing?" Youji inquired as he trailed behind the Loveless sacrifice. Why would anyone take picture of other people? He and his fighter unit were much better and cuter.

Said person looked at him and held up his camera. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He then proceeded to take a picture of his teacher and his fighter unit, Soubi, with Yuiko and Yayoi in the background.

Youji's ears and tail twitched. That wasn't what he meant. "I mean why."

"Making memories," was all the reply.

"Then you should be in some of them," Youji said gleefully and was about to snatch the camera away if it weren't for his own fighter unit.

"Why don't you join them? I'm decent with a camera," Natsuo offered. He held out his hand.

Between the two of them, Ritsuka felt he could trust this half of Zero. Natsuo was more stable and careful. "Here."

"Hey!" Youji whined, watching Ritsuka scamper towards his fighter unit. He pouted seeing as Natsuo was able to play with the camera. Granted, it wasn't expensive. It was the principle of the matter.

After taking a few pictures, Natsuo suddenly spoke up. "I wonder… Nah."

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder what if Loveless has a fighter unit," Natsuo replied. Soubi wasn't going to like it all.

"He already does."

Shaking his head, Natsuo turned his attention to his sacrifice. "No, I meant the real Loveless fighter unit. We know Beloved has a fighter unit. What's there to say for Loveless having one?"

Youji blinked a few times. "Isn't Soubi a nameless fighter unit?" he saw Natsuo nod his head. "Then maybe he wasn't meant to be anyone's fighter unit. We should tell him." A hand stopped him.

"Maybe he was meant for Loveless. There might not be a Loveless fighter unit. I know I'd be devastated if I found out you weren't my sacrifice."

Ears flatted, Youji looked at the team in question. He didn't know what he'd do without Natsuo by his side.


	2. Play or Person?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loveless meets Loveless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest appearance by a certain red head. :D

Disclaimer: Chibi doesn't own Loveless or the guest character in it.

Border~!

Searching all over the apartment, Natsuo attempted to find his sacrifice. He sighed. If his sacrifice didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be found. Maybe he should try outside. On sunny days, Youji could be found lazing under the shade.

A page turned.

Natsuo looked up and found his sacrifice reading a strange looking book. It had been awhile since Youji read anything that didn't involve a game of any sort.

"What are you reading?" Natsu asked under the perch of Youji.

The sacrifice looked down. "Loveless."

"What about him?" Natsuo asked, wondering what was going through his mind. Then again, he didn't think he would fully understand his partner.

Youji rolled his eyes. "Not that Loveless. It's a play, and it's interesting. I found scribbles in this. Who the hell is Genesis Rhapsodos?"

"The previous owner?" Natsuo answered. "Who knows?"

Tilting his head, Youji smirked. "I thought it had some useful stuff on Loveless, but turned out to be a play."

"Is it really interesting?" the fighter unit asked, climbing up to reach Youji's perch. "It has to be since you're reading it."

Youji stuck out his tongue. "By itself, not so much. It's really confusing, but there are notes in the borders." It made the book more interesting, and he was trying to connect the play with the sacrifice. So far, he wasn't doing a good job of it.

Natsuo seated himself next to his sacrifice. "The writing is small and neat unlike yours."

After smacking Natsuo with the book, Youji resumed reading. He flipped a page. "I wonder who Sephiroth and Angeal Hewley are. Hey they spelled angel wrong."

"I think that's how they spell it," Natsuo said, pointing to another time the name had been written. "Maybe it's not about our Loveless."

Shrugging Youji scanned the page. "Haven't seen anything on Ritsuka-chan."

"What about me?" the Loveless sacrifice said from under their perch. His fighter unit stood by ready to scold the troublemaking duo.

"Catch!" Youji closed the book and let it drop to the waiting hands of Soubi. "You're no fun."

Ritsuka traced the title of the book. Was it information about him and his true fighter unit? He flipped open the book and started reading.

"Hey, that belongs to me."

The four jerked as they found the stranger who mysteriously appeared in Soubi's apartment. "Who are you?"

"Genesis Rhapsodos."


End file.
